


By the Water

by measure_for_measure



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/measure_for_measure/pseuds/measure_for_measure
Summary: It's your last year at Hogwarts, and you have a lot on your mind. Luckily you find someone to talk to--or rather they find you.





	By the Water

Sunlight glittered on the surface of the Great Lake, and the air was filled with the sweet sounds of birdsong, distant chatter, and a gentle breeze. Sighing, you set your homework aside, making sure to weigh down your loose scrolls so they wouldn’t blow away. Flopping back into the neatly trimmed grass, you stared up at the few billowing clouds that lumbered overhead. 

The sound of footsteps approaching made you sit back up, halfheartedly flipping open your transfiguration book. 

“What are you doing all the way out here?” 

Now you turned, looking up into the handsome face of Theseus Scamander. “Oh, just studying,” you answered listlessly.

He frowned, crouching down beside you. “Is everything alright?” 

Biting your lip, you shrugged. “I suppose. I’m just tired I guess.” A small smile tugged at the corners of your mouth as you set the book aside.

Theseus laughed, “And it’s only the first week of the term!” His eyes softened, “if you need anything…” 

A light flush rose to your cheeks, “Ah, I know--and thank you.” 

A flock of birds soared by overhead, and you were transfixed by the prisms of light dancing on the water. 

By the end of the last school year you and Theseus had become firm friends, spending a good portion of your free time together. You had always found him attractive, but by the time summer had come you knew that the friendship had potential to blossom into something more. You were sure that the two of you had exchanged so many letters the owls must have been furious. 

Smiling at the memory, you looked back at Theseus. “You can sit down you know.” 

Laughing, he sat down on the grass beside you and smoothed down his clothes. Waving away a fly that buzzed too close, he sighed. “It’s very nice out here, isn’t it?” 

“Mhm,” you nodded, “I really like it out here.” 

There was a pause, and you ran your fingers through the grass, feeling the individual blades slide against your skin. “I wish I could’ve visited you this summer,” you spoke at last, wistfully. 

He looked down, then up at the sky, “I can say the same.” He turned to face you, “I’m sorry.” 

Your eyebrows raised, “Don’t be! We’ve both been busy. I mean, this is our last year…” You trailed off, uncertainty settling in your gut. 

He pursed his lips, “I know.” 

“Actually Theseus,” acting on impulse, your heart racing, you pressed on, “there’s something I wanted to tell you, or rather, ask you about.” 

He looked at you attentively, the sunlight highlighting his brown hair. “Alright,” he smiled. 

Taking a deep breath, you began. “Well, we’ve been--friends for so long, and with all the letters this summer… What I’m trying to ask is, would you go out with me?” 

His blue eyes widened, “I,” a tinge of color rose on his cheeks, “honestly I thought I’d be asking you." 

“Oh!” You smiled giddily, “Well I’d say yes, if you were wondering.” 

“Thank you.” His face was bright, but a flicker of nervousness flashed across it. 

“Is something wrong?” You frowned. 

“Oh, no, I was only thinking.” 

“Hmm,” your eyes danced when you followed his gaze. He had been glancing down at your lips. Heart jumping, you murmured, “knut for your thoughts?” 

He smiled, eyes flicking up to yours. “That could be considered bribery.” 

Laughing, you placed your hand on his, “I think it’s worth it.” 

Humming thoughtfully, he slowly reached up and touched your cheek with his fingers. 

“How long have you been waiting to do this?” Your voice was a whisper.

“A long time.” 

There was a faint smile on his lips when he touched them to yours.


End file.
